Where Are You Christmas? With Noelle and Ivy
by RandomGirlzrawesome
Summary: I don't really have a summary, there's more of a summary in the first two paragraphs.
1. Chapter 1: Sad

**Where Are You Christmas? With Noelle and Ivy **

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time-nah, that's too original. What about this? *Jingle Bells start ringing, the scene turns into a living room and the scene is filled with the smell of cookies* Much better. All of NoelleVille loves Christmas! Especially the Belle family. There's Ivy Belle, Hannah Belle, Banana Belle, Wannah Belle, and even Nana Belle. Nana Belle is the mother and Wannah Belle is the father. He works at a Bell company. (Get it, Wannah Belle? Like, do you want a bell?) Ivy is always left out. Even her name is left out! She was the youngest and Nana couldn't figure out another rhyming name, so she got stuck with Ivy.

*The scene changes to an icy, snowy field with a little cottage* In NoelleVille, there is a girl, named Noelle. She, also, doesn't like her name. She doesn't hate Christmas; she just doesn't like being named after it. All of NoelleVille thinks she's a creature. This story is about one Christmas, when Noelle and Ivy think that they might just change their mind about Christmas.

*The Scene changes to a house with a girl looking out a window, with Christmas Music playing* Noelle looked out her cottage window. She was watching the Hannah and Banana Belle playing in their yard. Ivy was sitting on the ground, alone. Wannah Belle had already left for work and Nana Belle was fixing lunch. _Why can't I play?_ Noelle and Ivy both thought. "Banana, Hannah, can I play?" Ivy asked. "No!" Hannah said. "Why?" Ivy asked. "You're a misfit." Banana replied for Hannah. "That's sad." Noelle said.


	2. Chapter 2: Noelle's Nice Cottage

**Where Are You Christmas? With Noelle and Ivy**

**Chapter 2: Noelle's Nice Cottage**

_Very sad_, Noelle thought, _but I can't go out there, people think I'm a monster. _Noelle then continued dancing to the song, 'Noelle'.

*Snowflakes*

Terri and Merri Joy knocked on the door of 2905 Jingle St. NoelleVille, Christmasia. Nana Belle opened the door. "Hi Terri, hi Merri." Nana said brightly. "Hi, Mrs. Belle, are the twins, Banana and Hannah here?" Terri asked, smiling brightly. Nana smiled back. "Yes, yes they are. They're in the backyard, and by the way, I'm making cookies so tell me if you want some." Nana replied in a sing-song voice. Jerri and Terri could smell the cookies. "Thank you, Mrs. Belle." Merri said, and she and her twin sister, Terri walked off to the backyard.

"Hi Hannah!" Merri said. "Hi Banana!" Terri said. Hannah and Banana waved. Ivy looked at Merri and Terri and suddenly thought, _I better get out of here, and I got a black eye the last time they came. _At that, Ivy headed off to the woods while the sets of twins greeted each other. "Hey, where's Poison Ivy?" Terri asked, using the nickname they call Ivy. Hannah shrugged and said, "She was here a while ago." "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Merri yelled, throwing a snowball at Terri. They continued their snowball fight for a very long time.

*Snowflakes*

Ivy walked through the woods until she reached a field. A very snowy field. There was a broken down sign that said: **Jingle Street Field. **In the distance, there was a small cottage. _Cool, I should go check it out,_ Ivy immediately thought. So, she started walking through the field and towards the cottage. The cottage's brick walls had lots of graffiti that mostly said: **Noelle's Cottage**. Ivy was about to knock, when Nana Belle called to her children, "Ivy, Banana, Hannah, time for dinner! Father is home!" All the Belle children walked in the house. Even Ivy. They were followed by Terri and Merri Joy. Wannah Belle was, indeed, home. "Hello Hannah, Banana, Terri, Merri" he said, not bothering to greet Ivy. "Cookies are ready! Terri, Merri, can you ask your parents if you can stay for dinner?" Nana said. They nodded. "Can I go, too, Mother?" Hannah asked. "Banana and Hannah, you can go." Nana replied. Terri, Merri, Banana, and Hannah left.

*Snowflakes*

The two sets of twins knocked on the door of 5556 Peace and Happiness Drive NoelleVille, Christmasia. Kerri and Jerri Joy both came to the door. "Can we eat with the Belles?" Terri immediately asked. Kerri nodded, and off they went, back to 2905 Jingle Street. At the table, Ivy was writing with a pen on a piece of paper, while eating. She wrote:

_**Dear Noelle,**_

_**My name is Ivy Belle. I live at 2905 Jingle Street. I have two older sisters named Banana and Hannah. They are mean. They never let me play with them. They have friends named Terri and Merri Joy. Why do you stay cooped up in that cottage all day? Please write back.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ivy Belle**_

After dinner, Ivy scurried back through the wood and to the cottage. This time, she brought the paper, a bucket of water, a sponge, and blue and white spray paint. She set her letter in front of the door. Then, with the water and sponge, cleaned off the graffiti. With the spray paint, she wrote in fancy writing: **Noelle's Nice Cottage**. Then, she rang the door bell. Before Noelle could answer the door, Ivy hurried away.

*Author's Note*

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I have made an RP for this particular fanfic. Please go to it. You could click on it in 'Discussion Forums' or you could use the link to my forums list on my profile. I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**RandomGirlzrawesome**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Friends

**Where Are You Christmas? With Noelle and Ivy**

**Chapter 3: Noelle's First Friend & Ivy's First Friend**

Noelle was decorating her tree with her ornaments. It wasn't so much fun if it was just her, but it was still fun. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Huh?" Noelle asked herself. Se rushed to the door. A piece of paper was set on the first step. She picked it up and noticed that someone had written: **Noelle's Nice Cottage **on a wall. She opened the letter and it said:

_**Dear Noelle, **_

_**My name is Ivy Belle. I live at 2905 Jingle Street. I have two older sisters named Banana and Hannah. They are mean. They never let me play with them. They have friends named Terri and Merri Joy. Why do you usually stay cooped up in your cottage all day? Please write back.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ivy Belle**_

Noelle smiled and returned to her cottage and wrote on paper:

_**Dear Ivy,**_

_**I've seen your sisters playing in the backyard at your house. You weren't playing. They wouldn't let you. Where do Terri and Merri live? Thank you for cleaning up the graffiti for me. Why I stay in my cottage, is because people think that I'm a monster. I'm not. Please write back.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Noelle**_

*Snowflakes*

The next day, Ivy found a note at the back door. It said:

_**Dear Ivy,**_

_**I've seen your sisters playing in the backyard at your house. You weren't playing. They wouldn't let you. Where do Terri and Merri live? Thank you for cleaning up the graffiti for me. Why I stay in my cottage, is because people think that I'm a monster. I'm not. Please write back.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Noelle**_

Ivy was very happy to see it. She smiled brightly. "What's that?" Hannah asked. "It's mine! It's a letter from a friend!" Ivy exclaimed, reaching for the letter. "You don't have any friends!" Merri Joy shot back. "It's from my first friend!" Ivy squeaked. "An IMAGINARY friend!" Banana teased. "I'm her first friend, too!" Ivy said. "Just rip it, Hannah!" Terri said. "Nah. What's her name?" Hannah asked Ivy. "RIP IT!" Merri yelled. "Her name is Noelle. Give it back!" Ivy screeched. "Where does she live?" Hannah asked. "0001 Jingle Street Field NoelleVille, Christmasia" Ivy cried. Everyone gasped. Hannah dropped the letter and ran.

*Author's Note*

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Did you like it, though? Please tell me. Once again, remember, I have a forum for this story. Please use it.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**~RandomGirlzrawesome**_


End file.
